The Seven deadly sins
by DrenchedInMusic
Summary: Anger, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. All 7 deadly sins. All claimed the lives of the MI gang. See as they battle these sins and learn the meaning of the 7 holy virtues. Review for me to continue. STORY WILL BE GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

Story sneak peek! Review if you like than obviously ill continue it.

~The city of deadly sins~

The gang has seen it all. From cynically insane estranged brothers and fathers to gay warlocks. But what happens when they start to fall to the temptations of the 7 deadly sins? And try to understand the meaning of the 7 holy virtues? Each person with there own sin, and no understanding of it and how to stop it. All while trying to find the immortal devices. Every thing they know is about to change.

7 deadly sins:

Anger~ Alec

Greed~ Jace

Sloth~ Mangus

Pride~ Allie

Lust~ Isabelle

Envy~ Clary

Gluttony~ Simon

7 holy virtues:

Faith~ Allie

Hope~ Jace

Charity~ Mangus

Prudence~ Isabelle

Justice~ Alec

Temperance~ Simon

Fortitude~ Clary

Ok so your probably wondering who Allie is. Well she's my character and she has been with the gang since the start and she's Jace's twin sister. She also has a thing for Alec who ISINT gay! But not to worry! Mangus WILL have a lover! I promise! Review if you'd like to see this story go through! AT LEAST 5! Or 2 if im in a good mood. K THANKS! Beta anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

So you guys seem to like it! Which is amazing! My first 3 reviewers will forever be amazing. DISCLAMER: don't own. Sad day.

CHAPTER 1:

Jace and Clary were sitting in the greenhouse together, just talking casually about everything that came to mind. Talking had become easier now that they new for sure they weren't siblings and everyone knew that they were in an open relationship. The sun was warming their skin and the radio was playing she will be loved in the background. "I love this song!" said Clary as she began to sing along " I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for a girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved and she will be loved!" Jace was pleasantly surprised by how good she sounded, "She will be loved!" Jace tried, making Clary laugh in the process.

Jace smirked that signature smirk of his making Clarys heart skip a beat and a blush was not too far behind. But she would never le Jace know that. "She sill be loved!" Jace sang again making Clary laugh again at his horrible voice. She put her hands over his mouth to try and make him stop but of course that only made him sing more but it came out as more of an "mmphh mphh mph!"

Jace loved the sound of Clarys laugh. And those welcoming lips of hers. Jace itched forward and kissed Clary softly but soon deepen the kiss, but to be interrupted by Simon and Isabelle fighting.

"You liar! You lied to me! You said you choose ME Simon! Not her!" yelled a very angry Isabelle. "I DID Isabelle! We were just talking! She knows im with you and she has a BOYFREIND!"

While they were fighting Alec, Allie, and Mangus had managed to sneak in and hide behind a bush to listen to the fighting couple. Jace whispered to Clary "five dollars she'll slap him" Clary turned around and smirked shaking his hand. Alec who had heard the bet said, "I bet 10!" Isabelle stopped mid sentence and turned around to the bush hearing her brothers voice "what did you say Alec?" she said glaring.

"Oh dearest sister, I said-" "doesn't matter, what matters is why your in here when obviously this is a private talk" said Isabelle interrupting Alec. Clary stood up "excuse me but we were here first!" said Clary. "What were you and the bloodsucker fighting about this time?" Jace said. "Don't call me that!" "Why? Its what you are. No offense and all." Said Alec. "Yeah well you're just an arrogant shadowhunter." Fought Simon. "And if any ones arrogant its Jace" Mangus cut in. "Hey!" barked Jace "watch it sparkles!" Jace continued. Soon enough everyone was yelling at everyone and Aliie just stood there and laughed her head off. "What are you laughing at Allie?" Said Izzy. "You guys! Do you even hear what you're saying to each other? Its mad!" she exclaimed laughing some more. "You know what allie? Just go somewhere else and "laugh" in peace"

"Who are you talking to izzy? 'Cause I know your not talking to me like that"

"You obviously. Im looking at you, im directing my words at you."

"Well you better direct your words somewhere else before I do it for you" Said a now agitate Allie. Yes Allie and Izzy were best friends; practically sisters but they still fought everyone and a then.

"Oh really?" shot back Izzy.

"You think your bad?"

"Oh I know im bad," said Izzy

"Than come at me! Through them hands than!" Allie yelled. Getting closer and closer to Izzy with every word. If you know Allie, you know not to fight with her cause she will get serious.

"ENOUGH!" said an angry Maryse. Her and her husband Robert were standing as the door. "How much did you hear?" asked a very scared Izzy. Her mother looked at her, "enough to know that things are way out of control. While you're here arguing like children, we just received a distress call from the clave." Maryse seemed skeptical to continue. "They were asking for you" Finished Robert.


End file.
